Le Nouveau Capitaine de la Huitième Division
by Soso-et-Candouille
Summary: ... Ou comment faire le ménage après Kyoraku. OS.


Tout ce qui est en italique, ce sont les pensées d'Ichigo.

Attention risque de spoilers si on a pas lu les derniers chapitres !

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Après la guerre contre les Quincy.

Ichigo a vaincu Juha Bach et a été par la suite nommé capitaine de la huitième division, Kyoraku ayant été désigné comme le nouveau commandant suite à la mort de Yamamoto.

Ichigo a été présenté et rejoint maintenant sa division. En entrant, il croise Nanao :

« Félicitations pour votre nouveau poste, et bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin.

- Euh, merci Nanao-san »

_« Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin », qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par là ?_

Il oublia bien vite et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, mais ne put y entrer car une vague de papiers s'était abattue sur lui.

_J'ai compris. Comment ai-je pus oublier que Kyoraku est un flemmard de première ?_

_Tiens, où est Nanao ? Je l'avais pourtant croisé._

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié. On m'avait prévenu qu'elle est en congé aujourd'hui pour aller voir Lisa et que je vais devoir me débrouiller seul._

_La poisse !_

_Allez, courage ! Je peux y arriver !_

Six heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi.

_Enfin terminé !_

Les dossiers étaient triés en pile de deux mètres un peu partout dans le bureau.

Il se leva et remarqua que le plancher faisait un bruit bizarre.

_Tiens, ça sonne creux._

Il souleva une latte et découvrit une immense cave avec à l'intérieur une mer de paperasse.

_Oh non ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Va falloir que j'aille dire deux mots à Kyoraku ! Et si ça se trouve, il y a d'autres cachettes dans le bureau !_

Il entreprit de fouiller la pièce, regardant au dessus des armoires et tapant sur les murs, il ne tarda pas à trouver une quantité astronomique de rapports en retard.

Il regarda la date de l'un d'entre eux.

_12 Juin 1768, nan mais il se fiche de moi !_

Prenant une nouvelle fois son courage à deux mains, il passa la nuit à remplir les papiers.

Le lendemain matin.

« Capitaine, vous êtes là, je suis revenue !

- Ah, Nanao-san, alors comment vont les Vizards ?

- Très bien, mais vous ?

- Bah justement, je voulais t'en parler, tu tombes à pique j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Mais Capitaine, où êtes-vous ?

- Quelque part dans mon bureau. Je t'avouerais que même moi je ne sais pas où vu que je ne vois strictement rien ! »

Nanao ouvrit la porte de son capitaine mais n'aperçut que des piles de dossiers placées devant la porte.

« Nanao, est-ce que tu pourrais apporter de grands chariots et déposer les rapports dessus, de sorte que je puisse sortir de cette pièce maudite ?

- Mais… mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça… ?

- Tous les dossiers en retard de ton ancien capitaine.

- Mais il n'y en avait pas autant !

- J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi du mal à comprendre comment il a fait toutes ces cachettes.

- Ouin ! J'ai failli à mon devoir de vice-capitaine ! Je l'ai laissé dormir en croyant qu'il avait finit les dossiers ! OUIN ! J'aurais dû comprendre que c'est louche ! Quel capitaine vicieux !

- Bon, je veux pas te démoraliser encore plus mais, les chariots, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'arrive tout de suite Capitaine ! Oh non, et en plus il y a une réunion de capitaines ce matin !

_Génial ! Heureusement que le vieux est plus là sinon j'aurais eu le droit à un sermon de deux heures. Oh tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée…_

Une heure plus tard.

« Enfin fini ! » soupirèrent Ichigo et Nanao d'une même voix.

En effet, cela n'a pas été de tout repos mais à présent toute la paperasse était empilée sur une dizaine de grands chariots attachés les uns aux autres.

« Merci Nanao-san ! Maintenant il faut que je me dépêche d'aller à cette réunion ! »

Il prit le premier chariot de la colonne et se dirigea vers la première division.

Le tableau était assez cocasse. Un capitaine roux traînant plusieurs chariots transportants des piles monstrueuses de rapports, et allant vers la première division où la réunion des capitaines avait débuté depuis une dizaine de minute, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Les gardes postés devant les quartiers de la première écarquillèrent les yeux devant le nouveau venu.

« Bon, bougez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire, je suis déjà en retard ! »

Les gardes se ressaisirent et laissèrent passer Ichigo et son convoi.

Notre rouquin préféré ouvrit la porte de la grande salle à coup de pied, et tous les capitaines restèrent ébahis – Byakuya à sa façon, en haussant un sourcil.

« Voici tous les dossiers en retard de notre cher commandant, quand il était encore capitaine de la huitième division ! » proclama Ichigo.

Il balança un chariot de paperasse à chaque capitaine et ajouta :

« Tout ce qui est en haut des piles, c'est les plus récents, d'il y a deux, trois jours, et ce qui est en bas c'est les plus anciens, datant d'il y a quelques siècles, et que j'ai retrouvé sous les lattes du plancher et dans les murs. »

Kyoraku tentait de se cacher derrière les piles de papiers destinés à la première division, afin d'éviter les regards noirs des autres capitaines qui allait devoir ranger tout ça.

« Bon, alors, vous parliez de quoi avant que je n'arrive ? »

* * *

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
